The invention relates to a bicycle, in particular with a drive by means of an electromotor.
Known bicycles with electromotors have a large battery mounted on the baggage frame. The electromotor drives the wheel by means of a friction wheel, so that the drive through the electromotor and the pedal drive are completely separated. Also, the switching on and off of the electrodrive is difficult.
Since bicycles with an additional drive by means of an electromotor must be light as far as weight is concerned and since therefore the batteries as a storage for the electrical energy must be present with a light weight, large power density or in small numbers, it is difficult even with the most modern technologies, systems and devices to satisfactorily solve the problem of economy by means of specific capacities. Therefore, the control of the electrodrive becomes very important, in addition to the best possible degree of efficiencies of the individual units.